The Insanity script
This is The Insanity script,or dialogue...or what ever... Number One: Dialogue between You and the Prisoner Inside the cage you discover a hideously mutilated man. 우리에서 영 좋지 않게 사지가 뜯겨진 사람을 발견했다. Prisoner: NO! LEAVE ME ALONE! 수감자 : 안돼! 날 혼자 둬줘! You: What?!...Calm down. I'm not- going to hurt you. Lord have, have mercy, what the hell happened to your... body? 너 : 뭐라고? 진정해봐. 난 널 해칠 생각이 없어요. 신께서 자비를....도대체 네 몸에 뭔 짓이 벌어진거야? Prisoner:THE....DOCTOR....HE IS CALLED....THE DOCTOR.. 수감자 : 의사양반이라고 말했어. 그가...의사양반이라고. You: The Doctor? That's the name of the person who brought you here? 너 : 의사양반? 널 납치한 잉여인간의 이름이 의사양반이란 말이지. Prisoner: YES...LLLOOK WHAT THEY DID TO ME...MY MOUTH, MY EYES...I CANNOT SEE...HE IS...INSANE!!.sURGICALLY COMBINING HUMAN AND ANIMALLL.. 수감자 : 응...그들이 나한테 한 짓을 보아줘. 내 입...! 내 눈! 난 장님이 되고 말았지. 그는 미쳤어! 사람하고 동물을 합치고 있다고. You: What the hell is this place.. ? 너 : 이런 X같은 곳엔 대체 뭐가 있는겨? Prisoner: HELL indeed...Do not linger...YOU MUSR...eescSSCAPe...get helP...pleeeassseee 수감자 : 지옥이야...넌 남지 말고 탈출해서 도와줘야만 해...제발.... You: I can't remeber a daaamnn thing..ANYTHING...and my body...shaking....Who am I? 너 : 난 지금 나에게 벌어졌던 가정이 무너지고 사회가 무너질 듯한 일이 기억이 안나. 아무것도 기억이 안나고 어지럽다고. 내가 누굴까? Prisoner: I DON'T KNOW BUT I THINK YOU WERE BROUGHT HERE THE SAME TIME AS ME.. I HEARD THEM MENTION A NAME..PETER LANGDON 수감자 : 난 지금 뭐가 뭔지 모르겠지만.....나와 같은 처지야. 난 피터 랭던이란 이름을 들었어. You: Peter...Langdon...is that me? 너 : 피터 랭던이. 그게 내 이름일까. Prisoner: PROBABLY. LISTEN! There's no time for any of this-! 수감자 : 아마도. 지금 이럴 시간이 없어. You: I understand! Let me release you from this cage first. Then we'll formulate a- 너 : 알았고 임마! 니를 꺼내주는게 먼저라구. 그러고서 우리는 세심하게 작전을.... Prisoner: -NO!...they will come back, they SAID THEY WOULD...HUH??..WHAT IS THAT!! .. I HEAR THEM!!..SEE? THEY COME NOW... QUICKLY..GO! 수감자 : 아니...그들은 곧 돌아와. 그들은 다음으로...헐 저게 뭥미! 듣고야 말았어! 보여? 지금 오고있다고! 총알같이 뛰라구! You: What about you! 너 : 이 바보야 닌 어쩌고! Prisoner: HELP ME LATER...PUT THE COVER BACK ON AND...FIND SOMEWHERE TO HIDE!! NOW! 수감자 : 난 나중에 돕고, 일단 커버를 다시 씌우고 탈출할 곳을 찾아. 지금! Number Two: Dialogue between the Creature and the Prisoner Hiding inside the wardrobe you pray not to be discovered. Creature:Whaattsss thisss...heee's gooonnneee...YOU IN THE CAGE!! Didd you heelpp himm? 실험체 : 아 C Foot(원문은 이게 뭐야), 도망갔네...거기 너! 니가 도왔지? Prisoner: NO.. I..I HEARD HIM LEAVE...THAT'S ALL! Creature: Yoou liieee..... musst be punisssshed!! You: (whispering to yourself)... is that.. the Doctor? Prisoner: WHAT ARE YOU DOING? WHY ARE YOU UUNNLOCKING MY DOOR...NOOO.. Creature: Disgustting failed experimmennt...sayyy goodbye to you soooullll. Prisoner: NO...!!!!! I'LL DO ANYTHING!! 실험체 : 빌어먹을 생물체...저승에 가서 너희 아버지랑 럭키짱이나 실컷 봐라! *SMASHING SOUNDS* ARRRGHHHG..!!!!! Creature: Perhaps I went too far? Nowww..I goo...time to seeek outt ourr lost exss-periiment.. You: (under breath) He was killed by that..thing...Now it's gone.. I have to get out of here! Number Three: DIalog between You and the Clinician Within the belloc chambers stands an odd creature. It stares at you nervously. Clinician: Who are YOU? A wanderer?! A new initiate? You're covered in bandages, you may be one of us. But let loose..or..are you trying to escape? 임상가 : 니 뭐꼬? NPC(원본은 방랑자)고? 아니면 새로운 실험첸겨? 니가 붕대질을 해부러서 모르겄는디, 너도 우리과 같다고마. 근데 맘이 바뀐거여, 탈출할라 그렁겨? You: I..I don't know..I can't think-- clearly right now.. Clinician: Wonderful! You must have broke free before they started tampering with your brain. You have to get us all out of here! You: How? Clinician: This isn't an ordinary house, the exit is deep in the basement, through his chambers. You: Who is 'he' exactly? Clinician: We don't have time to discuss that. The master and his activities are well documented throughout the house, you will learn more of him soon enough. You: And you? 너 : 그럼 넌? Clinician: Me?!I was once a reknowned scientist, now look at me, sir... I'm barely human. All I do all day now is construct and supply neurological inhibitor compounds.... ...in plain English... . memory erasers Judging by the tension of your voice, and lack of general awareness I'd conclude you've recently been given a heavy dose yourself. Don't worry, your mind will return to normal in a few hours. In the mean time you must get out! And as quickly as possible! You: Do you know a way? Clinician: The only exit to the resto of the house is through tthis door. It's locked and I don't have a key since I'm something of a captive myself. I have heard rumours that there is a spare key around one of these rooms, although it is carefully hidden within some kind of material- buried like Excalibur. If you do come across it I suppose you'll have to figure out some clever way to get at it. 임상가 : 길은 이 문을 나가는 것 뿐이고만. 나한테 징징거려 대도 나한테는 열쇠가 읎다. 내가 들어올때부터도 없었어. 이근 내가 들은 말인디, 이 방들 중에서 파묻힌 엑스칼리버처럼 어떤 물건 안에 여분의 열쇠가 숨겨져 있다고 하구마잉. 그걸 찾아내는데 근접하면 니가 뭘 해야될지 알거고마. You: Thank you. Clinician: That's all the advice I can give you. I leave now to my duties, may God be with you. Number Four: Dialogue between You and Alexander (Rodent Face) part 1 Standing ahead is a pitiful visage with skinless hands and a face like a rat. He looks terrified at the sight of me. You rush it with your weapon. Rodent Face: (howling) Wait! WAIT! Oh God! You've found me! If you mean to kill me, do it quickl I beg of you! You: Huh? I...I'm sorry.. I thought you were one of them! I'm just trying to get out of here! Rodent Face: Really?... You: Yes. Rodent Face: Then my prayers have been answered! I share your sentiments my friend, we've got to help each-other! You: Who ARE you? Rodent Face: My name is..was..Alexander... You: Did you find a way out down here? Alexander: There's a door ahead, but... You: But what? Alexander: It's barred shut by two locks. I heard the only way through us by beating...The Machine... You: What is 'The Machine'? Alexander: It's a disgusting contraption manufactured to entertain the sick bastard who runs this house. It's...well, one look at it and you'll know what you're supposed to do. Survive on it for longer than 30 seconds and you'll get something that'll help us get through the door ahead. It's upstairs in the Accerbus room. Did you discover the code yet? You: Code? Alexander: For the room? You: No... Alexander: -Blast..Did you check any of the notes found in the house? The Doctor has a habit of keeping his secrets in obvious places, perhaps you should check everything once more. You: Alright. Why didn't you try 'The Machine' yourself? Alexander: I've been too scared to move...I----I...I..think...Someone...or something...has been following me. You: What?!Where? Alexander: I don't know- I keep hearing noises! Maybe it's just a feeling. But I'm paralysed. But I've been safe down here. I can't explain it but I'd rather stay..please, just find the way out and hurry back. You: You're not coming? Are you serious?We'd be better off together! Alexander: I can't...please understand...I'm a coward..It's all been too much. I don't care about my life. I think if I remain here maybe it might be my only way to stay alive! (sobbing) You: Don't worry, this will all be over soon. When I find this Doctor character I'll make sure he pays for all of this madness. Wait here. Alexander: Wait! Before you leave, what's your name? Why do you look...the way you do? You: Peter...Langdon...I don't know anything.. Alexander: You don't know? They got you with the memory erasers I see. Either way I trust you. I'll hide and await your return. Save us, my friend. Number Five: (Mambo 1,2 a 3,4,5, everyone loves the chinese, a 3,4,5. xD) Dialogue between You and Alexander (Rodent Face) part 2 Alexander suddenly reappears from the darkness in front of you. You: I found a key upstairs. It might be everything we need to escape. Alexander: Fantastic work! Go ahead and open the door. I'll keep guard here! You: OK. I'll be back soon. Number Six: Dialogue between You and Alexander (Rodent Face) part 3 You: Alexander...We better find another way out... Alexander: What do you mean? It wasn't an exit? You: No. Look, there's no time to explain but we have to- ALEXANDER!! BEHIND YOU!! (And Alexander got sliced in half by the creature with a chainsaw. the end...haha...GOTCHA! It's not an end,until we see everything...Like,what happened to the protagonist himself? We will see.) Number Seven: Dialogue between you and Tracy Takaki (Woman) part 1 It must be hours later! My body is fine, but I've woken up in some kind of basement! It's that deformed woman from the picture earlier, sitting and wtching me, and that terrifying GIANT IS--, . You: (shaking) NO! Get him away from me! Woman: (giggling) Him? Believe me, he's the last person who would harm you. Now that he knows- You: -knows what? Why is he staring at me like that?... Woman: Must be affection. That and the fact you've changed quite dramatically since he last saw you. You: What..where am I? Who are you? 너 : 뭐라고...난 어디에 있지? 넌 누구고? Woman: Who are YOU? Ask yourself that question. 여자 : 당신이 누구냐뇨? 그건 스스로에게 물어봐야죠. You: ...... 너 : ......... Woman: ...You still don't remember, do you? 여자 : 아직도 기억이 나질 않죠? You: Listen...I don't care about HIM.. You... you BETTER START ANSWERING ME OR-...!!! 너 : 잘 들어.....난 그에 대해 신경쓰지 않겠어. 나에 대해 대답하는게 좋을거야....! (옷장에 숨고나서) 옷장 안에 숨었으니 들켜서 ㅎㄷㄷ한 상황이 벌어지지 않기를 기도한다. 수감자 : 그럴리가요. 전 그가 도망가는것만 들었습니다. 그게 전부에요. 실험체 : 이게 어디서 약을 팔아?(원문은 거짓말을 하다니....벌을 받을거다!) 너 : (혼자말)저게 의사양반일까? 수감자 : 뭐 하십니까? 왜 절 꺼내시는....안돼! 실험체 : 빌어먹을 생물체...저승에 가서 너희 아버지랑 럭키짱이나 실컷 봐라!(원문은 네 영혼에 작별인사나 하시지) 수감자 : 아..아무짓도 안했는데. 안된당께! 강타하는 소리 으아아아아아~ 실험체 : 내가 너무 늦었나? 아무튼...지금 잃어버린 실험체를 찾으러 가볼까? 너 : 아...저 놈이 그를 죽이고 말았어. 그놈이 나갔으니 이제 여길 빠져나가봐야겠어! 그는 망치로 얻어맞아서 처참하게 죽었군.(우리에 갖다댈시) 여기 살인무기를 놔두고 갔군. 존나 짱나지만 휴대용 무기론 딱일거 같다.(망치에 갖다댈시) 그가 나가면서 문이 열렸군. 거기로 탈출해야지(문에 갖다댈시) 나간 이후 끔찍하구만.(오른쪽 그림에 가져다 댈 시) 구식 유채화다.(왼쪽 그림에 가져다 댈 시) 클로리스 인클로져라는 이름이 붙은 문이 있다. 들어갈까?(가운데 문에 가져다 댈 시) 벨록 쿼터스라는 이름이 붙은 문이 있다. 들어갈까?(오른쪽 문에 가져다 댈 시) 클로리스 인클로져 안으로 들어간 이후. 풀과 잔디가 건물 내에서 자라고 있다. 어떤 돌+아이가 집안에서 정원을 만들 생각을 한걸까?(풀에 댈 시) 움직이지 않는다. 죽은걸까? 외계인과 이상한 짝퉁같은 콘스탄틴 상을 괴랄하게 합친것 같다. 이게 대체 뭔지 알 수 있을까?(동상에 댈 시) 피로 가득 찬 고무통이 있다. 안을 들여다볼까?(고무통에 댈 시) 안을 들여다 본 이후 유한락스 같이 생긴게 있다. 가져갈까?(유한락스에 댈 시) 아아...영 좋지 않게 해체된 사람과 동물의 시체들이다. 여분의 부품들로 쓰인거 같은데...악취가 너무 심하잖아!(시체에 댈 시) 유한락스를 얻고 나오면 싸우는 방법 : 왼쪽에 있는 타이머는 당신이 지기 전 남은 시간을 보여줍니다. 오른쪽에 있는 히트 카운트는 적을 물리치기 위해서는 얼마나 많이 때려야 하는지 보여줍니다. 망치가 히트 아이콘을 때릴 수 있도록 꾹 눌러주세요. 성공하면 히트 카운트가 줄어듭니다. 히트 카운트가 다 되면 당신이 이기고, 그 전에 시간이 다 되면 당신이 죽습니다.(준비가 되었으면 대화신 그만보기 버튼을 클릭하세요) 저 동상은 동상이 아니잖아! 의사양반의 다른 꼬봉이었어. 길막을 하는데 죽기 아니면 까무러치기지! 망치를 가지고 싸워야겠어.(대화신 그만보기 클릭) 적을 이기고 나면 잘 하셨습니다! 당신은 승리했습니다! 벨록 챔버 안에는 뭔 이상하게 생긴 찌질이가 불안한 듯이 쳐다보고 있다. 너 : 나도 몰라, 지금은 뭐가 뭔지 생각해볼 수 없어. 임상가 : 훌륭혀! 니는 그들이 닐 꼬드기기전에 나가야 되능겨. 우리 좀 다 데리고 나가주면 재밌겠고마! 너 : 어떻게? 임상가 : 이 집은 답이 읎는 집이제. 그의 방을 뚫어야만 있는 깊은 곳에 있다꼬. 너 : 그가 대체 누군데? 임상가 : 지금 그럴 시간이 읎데이. 집주인과 그의 행위는 여기서 총망라가 되있으. 그니까 이 게임 진행하다보면 다 알게 될끼다. 임상가 : 내 말하는기가? 내는 과학자로 잘 알려졌었데이. 날 잘 보면...아직도 사람에 가깝구마. 나가 여기서 매일 밥먹고 하는 일은 신경학 관련된 합성물을 만들어서 갖다주는기여. 그게 뭐냐면.....기억 지우개.(Judging by~dose yourself. 생략) 그래도 걱정하지 말래이, 니는 그래도 몇시간 지나면 원래대로 돌아올거구마잉! 니는 여기서 나가야만 하고! 최대한 빨라야만 하고! 너 : 길을 좀 알고 있냐? 너 : 고마워. 임상가 : 내가 할 수 있는 말은 여기까지구마잉. 난 내 할일을 하러 가야되구마, 수고하라구. 사람과 동물의 엑스레이가 가득하다. 생각만 해도 역겨워...(엑스레이에 갖다댈시) 어항이 있다. 들여다볼까?(어항에 갖다댈시) 그 찌질이가 탈출구는 여기뿐이라 했다.(문에 갖다댈시) 문이 너무 무거워서 열쇠없이 탈출은 못한다.(문 클릭시) 어항에서 퍼런색 수조다. 안에는 날카로운 이빨을 가진 거대한 파라야 물고기가 있다. 이런 이빨이라면 내 손은 한방에 잘려나가겠지!